


The Diary of Jack Harkness

by NSFW_is_just_a_suggestion



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ianto reads Jack's diary, M/M, and he wrote some things about Ianto, very sexy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSFW_is_just_a_suggestion/pseuds/NSFW_is_just_a_suggestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I had the dream about Ianto again last night.' Ianto Jones stood fixed as he looked down at the words in the book that lay open before him. His mouth went a little dry and he could swear that his heart skipped a beat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diary of Jack Harkness

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little story that I wrote on a slow day at work. It isn't much, but the idea came to me and I couldn't resist it.

'I had the dream about Ianto again last night.' Ianto Jones stood fixed as he looked down at the words in the book that lay open before him. His mouth went a little dry and he could swear that his heart skipped a beat.

“Did you find my keys yet?” The sound of his roommate from the other room broke him out of it with a jump. He scooped up the keys from beside the book and quickly left the room.

“On your desk, where you usually leave them.” Ianto pitched the keys to the man on the other side of the apartment living room. Jack caught them in one hand as he pulled a piece of toast out of his mouth with the other.

“You’re a life saver Ianto Jones. Gotta run, be home tonight.” Jack left for work, leaving Ianto alone once more.

It had been almost six months since Jack had moved in with him. After Lisa left, Ianto needed someone else and Jack was the first person to respond. Jack wasn’t a bad roommate. He worked all the time and even now Ianto wasn’t really sure what he did, all he knew was that Jack worked for the Torchwood Institute and he never had any trouble paying his part of the rent. Ianto, on the other hand, was temporarily between jobs after the company he had worked for shut down his branch. He had some money saved up, so he wasn’t hurting yet, but he knew he needed to find something again soon.

Ianto walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee from the pot. He leaned up against the counter and took a long drink. ‘I had the dream about Ianto again last night’ the words flashed across his mind again. What did that mean? What was that book? Did Jack keep a journal? If so, what was Jack dreaming about him for? ‘You could just go take a look’ said the little voice in the back of his mind. Ianto shook his head.

“No.” He said out loud to no one. He took his coffee and made his way to the living room again. He sat down on the couch, turned on the television, and began watching some daytime programs.

Twenty minutes later, Ianto found himself standing in front of Jacks door muttering to himself.

“This isn’t right. You know this isn’t right. You shouldn’t have even read that much. This isn’t right.” He said to still no one, but his hand was already on the handle and the door was opening. The book lay open where it had been that morning. Ianto picked the book up, the first words still very much there. He picked the book up feeling the smooth leather of the binding on his fingers. 

“I’ll read a few lines to prove to myself that it is nothing.” Ianto said in an attempt to justify himself.

'I had the dream about Ianto again last night. Except this time it was me who was coming onto him.'

Shit. Ianto kept reading. 

'It started out like the other times…'

Times? Plural?

'…the others times with me coming home from work. I walk in the door and smell something amazing. Ianto has cooked dinner for us, some fancy roasted chicken dish that I can't pronounce. We sit at the table together and we talk about all sorts of things. After we eat, Ianto asks if I would like any desert. Then I stand up and walk next to him and grab him by the chin. I say “how about something sweet?” Before I bend over and star to kiss him. (And I'd totally use a less cheesy pickup line in real life)'

Ianto laughs to himself and shakes his head.

'I draw him to his feet, our mouths are still pressed together and for some reason I am not at all surprised that he is into it. I push him up against the wall and pull away for the first time. His lip quivers ever so slightly and I press my lips into the edge of his neck. His skin tastes so good and the sound of his sigh is like music.

In no time we are backing into my room and Ianto is removing my shirt. I push him down onto the bed as I toss the shirt aside. I can see almost a hunger in his eyes and it feels good to know I am wanted. I climb onto the bed, straddling Ianto. I unbutton his shirt and let it hang open letting the sight sink in. I brush my fingers slowly across his skin, feeling every shiver of his body as I do. I press my lips to him, starting at the chest and working my way to the neck before I slowly work my way back down. Ianto holds it in, but he moans as I cross his nipples with my tongue and I have found a sweet spot.’

Ianto pauses for a second, gaze upward before he keeps reading.

'As my lips cross his belly button, Ianto's hands grab onto my hair and his body rolls up against mine. I drop back to the floor as I undo his pants, shifting them off of him. I smile as I look at Ianto's boxers barely hiding the prize inside.'

Jack just guessed, Ianto tells himself.

'And with a quick jerk I pull off Ianto's underwear and the sight is all that I want it to be. Ianto's cock is just as perfect as I imagined it would be and as I slide it into my mouth, the taste is even better.'

Ianto feels his face get hot.

'Ianto bucks into my mouth, his hands still gripping my hair as if he is trying to hold onto reality, to tell himself this is real. But I know it is just a dream, and I don't care. I am lost in the sound of Ianto's breathing and thick feeling in the back of my throat which is more real to me in that moment than anything else. I slowly draw Ianto out of me as I look up at his face. He is beautiful and begging and I want to give in and kiss his face and tell him how perfect he is. But I don't. I would much rather show him. I stand up and walk over to the bedside table where I pull out the bottle of lube.'

Ianto looks over at the drawers and decides against it.

'Ianto smiles at me as I return to my position below him. I open the bottle and coat my hands in it, the lube warming up as I rub them together. I pull him off the bed just a little closer to me and I run my hand along the length of his penis and down to the back side. Slowly, my finger slides inside of Ianto and he gasps as his body arcs up. I place my other hand onto his stomach and lower him back down.

I keep my hand there, feeling his breaths and I slide deeper inside. I move my free hand from his stomach and wrap it around his cock once again. I start stroking as I move my finger inside him and the sounds that he makes are not something that I can put into words. Ianto starts to beg between breathes and I put a second finger inside of him and Ianto tightens up around me. I place my mouth on the head of his penis as I stroke the length, feeling every quiver of his body with mine. Ianto has let go of my hair so he can grip the sheets on either side of him. He starts saying my name and I know what he wants. I tell him to cum for me and he does. He tightens on my fingers and his body arches with the orgasm as he sprays onto his own stomach. He lets himself back down and I pull out of him slowly. I run my fingers across his stomach and then into my mouth so I can taste him. Ianto lays there, breathing heavily and thanking me. I smile as I look at him and then he looks at me. “Jack, I lo…”. Then I wake up.’

That is where the handwritten story ends. Ianto stands alone in his roommate’s room with his journal in his hands, beads of sweat on his brow, and a tightness in his pants. Ianto closes the book at sets it back down onto the desk before leaving the room. He stands outside the door for a moment, breathing harder than he realized. He leans his back against the door and looks up. He is quiet for a few minutes before he speaks aloud to no one. “I think I’ll cook dinner tonight. Maybe some roast chicken. “

END


End file.
